


Danse, Danse, Danse

by entrecomillas



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bad Flirting, Bad French, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Dancing, Duolingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entrecomillas/pseuds/entrecomillas
Summary: Eames does not speak French. The gorgeous stranger across the dance floor does not need to know.





	Danse, Danse, Danse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jambees221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambees221b/gifts).



> See the end notes for translations

Eames is finishing off his second pint when he sees him; tall and lithe, shirt plastered to his back as he dances with a woman and two other men. Eames chugs the rest of his drink and leaves the glass at the bar. He wants to see the guy’s face and the club is packed, if he doesn’t move now Eames will lose him to the crowd. 

The song changes and more bodies rush to the dancefloor. It seems to be a hit, but Eames hasn’t heard of it. The strobbing lights make it hard to be sure, but Eames is eighty percent sure he’s got black hair. Make that eighty-five. As Eames gets closer he can see that they guy is now dancing with the woman. She’s grinning and singing along, and just as Eames rounds them so he can get a better look at them, the song hits the chorus and everyone starts jumping up and down. That’s when Eames sees his face for the first time, just as the man shouts “Elle me dit: danse, danse, danse” along with the crowd.

The man’s gorgeous, and Eames feels a bit proud that he was able to tell just by looking at his back from all the way over at the bar. 

He’s hoping to make eye contact with the man when the woman meets his eye and raises one eyebrow. She points at the man with a little nod of her head and Eames nods back with a grin. The woman smiles as she takes the man’s hands in hers, pushing him back slightly while they dance and getting closer to where Eames is swaying his hips to the beat. She smirks at Eames just before twirling the man around and plastering to his back, letting him face Eames for the first time. 

The man looks up and locks eyes with Eames, who can’t help but bite his lower lip and get closer to the couple. The man smiles and starts dancing with him and Eames can barely hear the woman when she shouts “Remercie-moi plus tard” and goes back to dancing with the rest of their group.

The beat gets faster and their bodies move closer. Eames places one hand on the guy’s lower back and leans in so he can speak directly into his ear “Comment tu t'appelles?”. It doesn’t hurt that up close he can feel the man’s toned chest. 

Eames can feel the man’s smile as he says “Arthur, et toi?” in his ear. 

“Je suis Eames. Vous venez ici souvent?” 

Arthur snorts and places his forehead on Eames shoulder “Je suppose”.

Eames can tell what he means, but it might be safer to go back Duolingo approved phrases. 

“Est-ce que je peux vous offrir une glace ?”

Arthur lifts his head and frowns for a second, before breaking out in a smile "Oui! Une glace à la vanille".

Vanilla? Arthur seems to have weird taste drinking wise, but Eames did offer to buy a drink, so he won’t backtrack. “Un moment!” 

As Eames walks to the bar he smiles to himself, he is glad he went through the English course in Duolingo to get enough lingots to unlock the flirting module for French. 

Using the language learning app on the plane was a last minute decision, but Eames figured it wouldn’t hurt to study some common phrases to use during his brief stay in Paris. To his dismay, the basic courses weren’t much help at all. He had no use for that many animals and colors, and he didn’t have the patience to go through so many lessons until he could unlock the juicier stuff. So he cheated and took some English courses, earning quick points and buying the flirting class on a whim before getting ready to go out.

While he waits for the bartender to make the only vanilla concoction in the cocktail menu, he takes his phone out of his pocket to reread the phrases he had learnt ealier in the day. Eames might not be fluent enough to spend more than a weekend in Paris, but he doesn’t need that much French to have a good night anyway.

Eames takes the drink back to the dance floor where Arthur is once again dancing close to his group. The woman catches his eye once more and laughs, tells Arthur that Eames is back. 

Arthur turns to him and looks at the drink in his hand. It’s got two layers, one brown and one white, and a maraschino cherry garnish. Eames gives him the drink and resumes their dancing.

“Merci” Arthur says, before taking a sip and wincing. He chugs half the drink before plucking the cherry in his mouth and giving the cocktail to his friends. The woman takes it and makes a shooing motion at Arthur.

Eames doesn’t blame him for not liking it, but Arthur should have known better. Who drinks vanilla based cocktails anyway? 

Arthur places his hands around Eames neck, bringing their fronts together. Eames looks at Arthur’s mouth, right where the cherry stem is dancing between his lips. Arthur then sucks it into his mouth and starts moving it around, his eyes glinting.

Is he trying to knot it? Eames can’t believe Arthur would do something so corny, though he will admit it’d be hot. Arthur takes a hand to his mouth and takes the knotted stem out, showing it to Eames before throwing it back. 

“C'est le prince charmant!” Eames grins and pulls Arthur even closer. Arthur rolls his eyes and kisses him.

The kiss is perfect right from the start. Eames appreciates a man who uses just enough tongue to leave him wanting more. Arthur nibs at his bottom lip before taking his mouth again. They stop dancing in favor of making out, too into each other to care about the rest of the sweating bodies pressing around them. The songs keep changing as they press their bodies together and run their hands all over each other. Finally Eames comes up for air. 

“Il fait chaud ici, ou bien c'est toi?”

Eames can feel Arthur’s body shake as he laughs. “C’est moi!” 

By now Eames can tell that Arthur is a go just by the look in his eyes. His erection pressing into Eames’ leg is also a helpful clue. Eames knows exactly what phrase to use next. 

“On va chez vous ou chez moi?”

“Chez toi.” Arthur grabs his hand and leads him back to his group of friends. He leans in to say something in the woman’s ear. Eames waves at her, mouths _merci_ and gets a smile in return.

Eames’s hotel is just around the corner from the club. They walk hand in hand silently, the smile in their eyes and the jump in their step are telling enough when Eames nods to the concierge as they get to the elevator. 

As soon as Eames gets the door to his room open, Arthur crashes his mouth against his again, pulling at his shirt and walking back to the bed. Eames pushes at Arthur’s chest lightly, enough to make him fall onto the bed while he takes his clothes off.

There’s lust in Arthur’s eyes as he lifts his hips from the bed and pushes his jeans down along with his underwear. Eames helps him get rid of them before he can get tangled and crawls between Arthur’s legs. 

Arthur pulls him closer, kissing him again and running his hands down his back. Eames moans when he feels Arthur’s hands groping his ass, and starts mouthing at Arthur’s neck. Arthur throws his head back to give him space, but Eames doesn’t spend much longer at his throat, more interested in licking down Arthur’s chest all the way down to his happy trail.

Eames looks up for a moment, just enough to see Arthur nod before taking his cock in his mouth. Arthur moans and places his hands on Eames’ head, lightly scraping his nails against his scalp.

Eames pushes into Arthur’s hand, wanting him to tug. Arthur does and Eames moans, making Arthur feel it deep in his groin. Eames loves going down on people and Arthur takes it beautifully, moaning at every swirl of Eames’ tongue. 

Arthur tugs at his hair again, “Arrête”. He pushes at Eames’ shoulder “Tu vas me faire jouir”.

Eames stops, jacks him fast instead and makes sure to catch everything in his chest when Arthur comes.

Arthur is waiting for his heart rate to go back to normal when he sees Eames kneeling at the foot of the bed, cock in hand. Arthur lifts his arm to stop him.

“Attends, laisse-moi...”

Eames goes to him, kisses him as Arthur rolls him onto his back and takes him in his mouth.

“Fuck” Eames moans and brings Arthur’s hand to his mouth, swallowing two fingers at once.

Arthur takes the hint and takes his wet fingers to Eames hole, slowly pressing around it until Eames opens up for him. One finger soon becomes two, and as Arthur keeps swallowing Eames down, Eames can’t help but chant Arthur’s name.

“Ah, stop. Stop. Arre- just...”

Arthur lets Eames’ cock fall out of his mouth, still fingering him. It only takes three more pumps for Eames to come all over his belly. 

As Arthur goes to the bathroom, Eames gets up and looks for his phone. He’s checking for another phrase when he feels the bed dip. Arthur offers him a wet towel to clean up and gives him a light peck on his lips once Eames is done.

Eames smiles and looks down at his phone again, long past pretending he knows exactly what he’s saying. 

“Je crois que j'ai perdu mon numéro. Est-ce que je peux avoir le vôtre?”

Arthur laughs and hides his face in Eames’ shoulder. 

“Where are you getting those lines? Oh my god, you’re lucky you’re hot.”

Eames gasps at the American accent and pokes at Arthur’s arm.

“Does this mean, darling Arthur, that you played me all along?” Arthur rolls into a more comfortable position, his head still resting against Eames. 

“The music was loud and you had a pretty good accent, but when you offered to buy me ice cream, I figured you weren’t from here.”

Eames snorts. “Well, that explains why you asked for vanilla.”

Arthur smiles. “That also explains why I knotted a cherry stem. I was trying to be as corny as your one liners.”

“Can I still get your number?”

Arthur kisses him. “How about you get it tomorrow morning?”

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I started the flirting module in Duolingo, I knew this would become a fic. Thanks to jambee for cheer reading and helping with the French!
> 
>  _Elle me dit: danse, danse, danse_ : she told me dance, dance, dance  
>  _Remercie-moi plus tard_ : Thank me later  
>  _Comment tu t'appelles?_ : What's your name?  
>  _Arthur, et toi?_ : Arthur, and you?  
>  _Je suis Eames. Vous venez ici souvent?_ : I'm Eames. Do you come here often?  
>  _Je suppose_ : I guess  
>  _Est-ce que je peux vous offrir une glace?_ : Can I buy you ice cream?  
>  _Oui! Une glace à la vanille_ : Yes! Vanilla ice cream.  
>  _Un moment_ : One moment  
>  _Merci_ : Thanks  
>  _C'est le prince charmant!_ : It's prince charming!  
>  _Il fait chaud ici, ou bien c'est toi?”_ : Is it hot in here, or is it just you?  
>  _C'est moi!_ : It's me!  
>  _On va chez vous ou chez moi?”_ : Your place or mine?  
>  _Chez toi_ : Your place  
>  _Arrête_ : Stop  
>  _Tu vas me faire jouir_ : You're gonna make me come  
>  _Attends, laisse-moi..._ : Wait, let me...  
>  _Je crois que j'ai perdu mon numéro. Est-ce que je peux avoir le vôtre?_ : I think I lost my number. Can I have yours?


End file.
